


Thunderclouds

by RetrobrandWheeljack



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Separation, seekers need a third and they want this tiny sad grounder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetrobrandWheeljack/pseuds/RetrobrandWheeljack
Summary: Tradition saw trinemates as irreplaceable; their bond respected at death by the remaining two that stayed as a duo rather than seeking out another.Even if there were to be a ‘replacement’, usually it wasn’t in the small form of a reckless, irritable grounder.





	Thunderclouds

“He looks lonely.”

“Who does?” Thundercracker asked distractedly, optics glued to the datapad in his hands. It was a good book, and he had been meaning to get around to reading it.

Skywarp jabbed a finger at the crowd, “Him.”  
Thundercracker hummed flatly, optics flicking up to follow Skywarps gaze. He had been ogling the red grounder rolling back and forward on his tires, expression sour as he watched Dino and Mirage spar in the ring.

Skywarp leaned forward, wings fanning out in interest, red optics narrowed with an intense sort of curiosity that made Thundercracker nervous. 

An excited pulse bounced along their bond, giddy with fascination.

Thundercracker sighed, eyeing the frontliner once more, before glancing back at Skywarp’s enthralled stare.

He wanted nothing more than to recharge and escape the plethora of Autobots mingling in the training room.

They cheered when Mirage swept Dino off his feet, crowing encouragements to keep the fight going. Sideswipe (he hoped that was his name) stayed silent, mouth curled in distaste as he shifted on his 

The grounder was small (Thundercracker suspected he’d be even shorter without the wheels) but he still stood assertively as watched the Autobots sparring. He rubbed at his chest absently, optics dull and flickering irritably.  
Odd, considering both seekers had seen him refuel about an hour ago.

“See?” Skywarp murmured, “Lonely.”

Given how much his fellow Autobots avoided him, Thundercracker could understand why. The frontliner was violent. Quick, harsh and brutal on the battlefield, which carried a reputation both on and off the frontlines.

“What do you expect? Spilt sparks aren’t supposed to be seperated. They’re unstable as it is.”

Skywarp frowned. “Mechs didn’t give Starscream much of a chance, either.”

Thundercracker shifted uncomfortably at the mention of their dead trinemate, spark clenching painfully. It hurt to think about, and there was still a steady ache along their bond that wouldn’t disappear no matter how many times they spark merged.

“You’d think now that there’s a truce, Prime would be more willing to send out search parties for all the missing mechs,” Skywarp continued absently, still staring at the Autobot.

“He doesn’t have the resources. I think he’s just hoping that they’ll find their way here,” Thundercracker replied quietly.

His datapad sat forgotten between them.

Skywarp snorted, “Yeah, right.”

Soundwave, Ion Storm and his trine, along with most of the Constructicons had. They were low on fuel, probably starving, and agreed to Prime’s offer quickly.

But the atmosphere outside of earth had been quiet since their arrival. Only a few Autobots had found their way to the mudball planet, and now silence and static met any attempt to establish contact via radio.

“We should talk to him.”

Thundercracker blinked, and turned to meet Skywarp’s expectant gaze, “What?”

A questioning ping pulsed across their bond, but Skywarp ignored it.

“You know, he’s got a weird spark. Usually it’s seekers with the weird sparks and bonds.”

Thundercracker didn’t reply.

Starscream had always been better at needling Skywarp for answers. He had a way of figuring out the teleporters intentions no matter how subtle he thought he was being.

The training room died down into murmurs and quiet jeers, the crowd dispersing now that Mirage and Dino had finished sparring.

Skywarp probably would have liked to join, but his last attempt at sparring had been met with hostility when he used his warp drive to gain the upper hand.

The seekers paused as they watched Mirage stroll past Sideswipe, who stopped briefly to lean down to the frontliners level, lips moving elegantly as he whispered something into a black audial horn.

Sideswipe allowed the invasion of space, listening with a flat expression. They exchanged a few words, the grounders expression steadily morphing into fury before he spat something that looked like ‘slag no’, hand flashing in a rude gesture that he must have picked up from the humans.

Skywarp stumbled to his feet, processor whirling through what Thundercracker could only imagine was an abundance of bad ideas.

A black hand found his own, warm and familiar in his grasp. Skywarp tugged on it, optics still watching the frontliners grumpy retreat. Thundercracker grumbled, but stood with his trinemate, allowing himself to be dragged across the training room with a resigned look.

“This better be worth it.”

Skywarp grinned, “It will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a side blog ‘tfortransformertiddy’ that I use to post drabbles and other bits of writing, if you want to check it out. Sorry this chapter is so short, but the following ones will be longer. :)


End file.
